


Five's Saturday Morning

by scoobysnack



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Diego wants to sleep, Five is curious, Five is not okay, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Soft Diego Hargreeves, five is a technology grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobysnack/pseuds/scoobysnack
Summary: Five notices something clipped to the back of his newspaper and waits all week, eager for Saturday to come.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Five's Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never written anything in my life so I'm sorry if this sucks.  
> This was just an idea that came to my head and I decided to make something out of it!
> 
> __
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Any feedback/comments/requests are highly appreciated!

Five blinks his eyes open, once, twice before raising his knuckles to rub the sleep out of them. He groans sullenly and stretches his limbs as far as they could go, feeling his toes brush against the soft material of his duvet. He was buried under multiple blankets that definitely weren't there last night.

_Allison._

He struggles to lift the heavy duvet off of him, sitting up and meekly turns to glance at his bedside table. His eyes focused on the colorful object.

_**7:49 AM** _

The rocket-shaped clock ticks away.

_Just one moment..._

He closes his eyes, deciding on whether to get up or crawl back inside the heap of blankets. His feet hovered, toes brushing against the cold wooden floor in search of slippers to slip into.

_You left them downstairs you idiot._

He huffed and got up, hissing as his bare feet made direct contact with the cold polished floors. 

_Now, no time to waste._

He picks up one of the blankets lying on the bed and wraps it over himself, sleepily dragging his legs outside of his room. The halls were silent but if he listened hard enough he could hear the _click clacks_ of his mother's high heels.

  
The blanket drags behind him ridiculously as he tip-toes down the stairs. He ties the ends around his neck, pretending he was a mighty king.

  
_My job is not easy. Managing a large empire and making sure my lords remain loyal and not too powerful._

He quickly makes a mental note to not overtax his people or the peasants would revolt. 

  
He slips into a dark bedroom. Five stands at the doorway and calculates the time in his head.

_Now.. it must be.. **7:53**_

He wobbles forward, accidentally steps on the blanket wrapped around him, and falls against the bed.

“ooFT" He grunts and quickly adjusts himself.  
  
  
 _He was a king._  
  
  
  
  
"Diego.” He calls out softly.

No answer.

His brother was _completely_ conked out, laying flat on his stomach and snoring into his pillow.

Five, determined as ever, climbs on the bed. His hands clutch at the blanket around his neck tightly as he crawls towards Diego's statue-looking ass. He kneels beside him and reaches his hand out to pinch his nose, pull his hair, squish his cheek and finally shake him awake.

“Diegooooo” He drawled 

“Mhm.” 

“T.V” 

“Mhm.” 

He smacks his arm. “Wake up. Now.” 

No response.

Five sits in silence, daydreaming as the minute's tick by. He yawns in boredom before looking down at Diego in annoyance. 

_I’m a king_

“Waketh up, you three-inch fool!”

_Smack!_

“Ow!!!!” Diego shrieks

“I shall vomit on all your possessions! you insolent mushroom!” He threatens dramatically and confidently, but still prepared to flee at any moment. (just in case)

Diego sits up limply and turns his head to squint at the 'little' gentleman kneeling beside him, clad in _Spiderman_ pajamas and sporting a mop of unruly hair. He looked impossibly young, especially with that _Garfield_ blanket he has wrapped around his body. 

Five stares back at him, hesitantly testing the waters.

"What art thee looking at"

"Huh-"

“Thou leathern-jerkin, starvelling, knot-parted, agatering, puke-stocking- ” 

  
“Jesus Christ-” He reaches and slings back his pillow, attacking the little gremlin's face. "Silence! you little human"

_Whack!_

  
A pause.

  
“Peasant!” Five shouts and Diego ducks.

Nothing happens.

Five punches the pillow instead, kicking it off the bed violently, then gets up to throw it outside the room. 

  
Diego is sure he's dreaming. "Wha-" He snorts in amusement and sighs tiredly. “whaddya want Five?”

  
“T.V” He repeats, sensing the tone in Diego’s voice and immediately feigning innocence. He grips Diego’s arm as if pulling him out of the bed. “Get up! I don’t know how to turn it on-”

  
“Ask Klaus. I saw him fumble with the remote yesterday” Diego brushes him off and closes his eyes, ignoring five's failed attempt at dislocating his shoulder.

  
Five pauses in thought. He does remember Klaus standing in front of the new T.V last night. One hand on his hip, the other clutching _a white remote_ as he cursed in frustration.

  
“Oh yeah, you mean the _A.C remote_.” 

Diego opens his eyes. “Are you kidding m-” He turns and groans into the sheets, fake sobbing at the stupidity. “Hopeless. He’s hopeless.”

Five makes a mental note to ask Klaus how to work the A.C and see if it results in an electrical power outage.

_Maybe_

  
_Oh.. the time!_

  
_**7:54?** _

  
_No it's been longer._

  
**_7:57!_**

  
“Diego-” He starts

  
“Alright, alright-Move over.” Diego slides out of bed and stretches out his sore limbs. He grabs a tank top from his laundry pile and slips it on in one swift movement.

  
Fives hops on Diego's shoulders, opting for a free ride downstairs. He wraps both his arms and legs around him.

Aside from a surprised grunt, Diego barely reacts- it's a common occurrence at this point. Five climbing up his siblings like they're trees, whenever and wherever he gets the chance.  
  
  
  
He starts moving downstairs towards the living room and dumps five on the couch like a sack of potatoes. Five lays sprawled out on the _entire_ sofa, playfully glaring at Diego who flips him off as he searches for the remote.

  
"Are you serious" He pulls out the remote from inside the vase, cursing at whoever put it there, and starts clicking all the confusing buttons that five does not understand.  
  
Five waits impatiently, fingers picking at the hem of his pajama pants.

**_7:59_ **

  
“Quick...please...NBC....” He whispers oh so quietly.

  
“What are you in such a hurry for?” Diego mumbles, watching the start-up screen fade away before flipping channels in search of ‘NBC’.

  
“There.” He clicks on the channel and tosses the remote to Five.

  
_**8:00** _

“Thanks.” Five’s eyes are now glued to the T.V, filled with pure anticipation.

Diego looks at him, then looks back at the screen. “What are you-”

“Fasten your seatbelts and get ready to soar into NBC’S all-new Saturday morning cartoons schedule!- All-New fun & adventure are on the way with your favorite friends to start the day.” A cheerful voice announces.

Diego stares in awe as the cartoon previews played, turning around to catch five sitting ever so straight on the couch, eyes gaping in complete fascination.

He smiles, something in his heart pulls. A sudden obligation to protect his littlest brother. It was impossible for Diego to understand how someone could hold so much trauma and pain in their eyes, but also innocence and purity. He was convinced that even though Five had lived a long life, A massive part of him is still _stuck_ at 13. Almost like Peter Pan.  
  
  
He lets out a soft sigh and ruffles five's mop of hair before slowly slipping upstairs to try and catch more sleep before (god forbid) Klaus wakes up and decides to burn down the kitchen.

  


_**10:36 AM** _

“Thundercats will return after these messages” The commercials begin once again.

Five naps quietly on the couch, having lasted a whole hour before falling asleep halfway through teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles. He can vaguely hear his siblings bicker in the kitchen, the sounds of Allison's laughter, the sounds of cartoons and happiness, the sounds of life.  
  
  
It's comforting.  
  
  
  
He likes it like this.

  
They let him be.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He _runs_ for the newspaper every Monday, _snatches_ it out of the mailbox. He rips off the TV guide poster clipped to the back and waits _eagerly_ until Saturday arrives. 

**Author's Note:**

> When I feel homesick/anxious. I sleep in the living room with Saturday morning cartoons playing in the background. The ambience sounds trick my mind into thinking I'm back home with my family. It helped my insomnia greatly. What's funny is that I thought I liked cartoons but I think the background noises is enough lmao
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
